Tomas Arana
Tomas Arana (1955 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Last Temptation of Christ (1988)'' [Lazarus]: Dies (off-screen) several days before his first scene; he is brought back to life by Willem Dafoe's divine powers. He dies once again when Harry Dean Stanton stabs him to discredit the resurrection. (Thanks to Tommy) *[[The Church (1989)|''The Church (La Chiesa)'' (1989)]] [Evan]: After being possessed by one of the demons; he is either killed by said demons/lost souls or crushed to death along with all the remaining possessed church members when Hugh Quarshie causes the church to collapse on itself. (I haven't seen this, but it's established that Asia Argento is the only survivor.) (Thanks to ND) *''The Hunt for Red October (1990)'' [Cook/Loginov]: Shot by Alec Baldwin while Tomas is attempting to sabotage the submarine. *''The Bodyguard (1992)'' [Greg Portman]: Killed in an explosion when Kevin Costner shoots Tomas' modified camera-gun, after Kevin shoots Tomas in the chest just as Tomas is about to kill Whitney Houston . (Thanks to Gary and ND) *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Frank Stillwell]: Shot to death by Kurt Russell. (Thanks to Tommy) *''L.A. Confidential (1997)'' [Michael Breuning]: Shot to death by Russell Crowe in the film's climatic shoot out. *''Derailed (2002)'' [Mason Cole]: Torn apart at the waist when Jean-Claude Van Damme uncouples the railroad cars after trapping Tomas between them. (Thanks to ND) *''Defiance (2008)'' [Ben Zion Gulkowitz]: Shot to death in a battle with Nazi troops. *''Incarnate (2016)'' [Felix]: Deaths in Television *''Miami Vice: Over the Line (1989)'' [Walter Stevens]: Shot to death by Robert Fields. *''Frankenfish'' (2004 TV) [Jeff]: Killed by the monster fish (genetically engineered snake head fishes). (Thanks to Gary) *''CSI: Shooting Stars (2005)'' [Joseph Diamond]: Poisoned by Clea DuVall. *''24: Day 4: 7:00 p.m.-8:00 p.m. (2005)'' [Dave Conlon]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland. Gallery Tomasarana.jpg|Tomas Arana in Defiance Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Thriller Stars Category:War Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:European actors and actresses Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:24 cast members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:People who died in Jack Ryan Films Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Brad Peyton Movies Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Curtis Hanson Movies Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Actors who died in Mick Jackson Movies Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members